A large and growing population of users enjoy entertainment through the consumption of media items, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like. Electronic textbooks may also be offered for electronic devices. Currently, most electronic devices are associated with a single user. For a user who has multiple electronic devices, data may be synchronized between those electronic devices. However, traditional systems that manage synchronization of data between electronic devices do not synchronize any data between groups of devices where the devices are controlled by different users.